What We've Lost
by randompandattack
Summary: Both Blythe and the Biskit twins lost their mothers at a young age but it isn't until they learn they both hate Mother's day that they realize they may have more in common than they thought. Friendship, oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys, I wrote a quick mother's day oneshot. The Biskit twins and Blythe are my favorite characters from LPS, and I always wanted to write a story where they could become friends. This story is a little sad, but I hope you enjoy. **

**What We've Lost**

It was a beautiful spring morning, but Blythe Baxter could not enjoy it. She knew as soon as she saw the date on the calendar that today would be painful. After getting dressed and combing her hair she went downstairs to get some breakfast. Her father was already in the dining room cooking.

He smiled at her. She frowned. Sudden feelings of repressed anger and frustration bubbled up inside of her and directed themselves at her father.

"Hey Blythey," Roger Baxter greeted his daughter. "I'm cooking us up some eggs. Why don't you take a seat and I'll get you a plate?"

Blythe glared at her father. "No thanks Dad." She blurted out as she gritted her teeth. "I think I'll just take something to go."

Stomping past her surprised father she stopped momentarily at the pantry to grab some pop-tarts before heading for the door. "Hold on Blythe! Let's talk about-

But before Roger could finish his sentence Blythe had slammed the door to their apartment shut behind her. Realizing he was alone the man walked back to the kitchen with a sigh.

Blythe headed downstairs with her pop-tarts in hand. She quickly took large bites out of the uncooked and impromptu breakfast as she walked. Her bad attitude hadn't come out of nowhere, in fact it was well founded. The frustration she felt for her father was over a year old now.

It had started when they first moved to Downtown City. Blythe had never wanted to move in the first place for many normal reasons and one very personal one. Blythe's mother had died years ago and her grave was in their old town. She had never wanted to move away because she wouldn't get to visit anymore but her dad had insisted on the move and since she was still young she had no say in the matter.

So every Mother's Day Blythe would remember this.

Walking down to the first floor she arrived in Littlest Pet Shop. The shop had just opened and didn't have any customers yet but Mrs. Twombly was already behind the register. The old woman spotted her coming into the shop and smiled. "Well hello Blythe. Happy Mother's day!" She chuckled. "You know I was thinking-

"Can't talk now Mrs. Twombly." The young girl cut her off as she hurried past the register. "Sorry, got to go." A few seconds later and she was out the door and the old woman could only watch her go.

"Oh dear."

Blythe's hurried pace continued for a few blocks before she finally calmed down. She had finished her breakfast and realized she had no idea where she was going. Well, that was fine with her. She didn't really care in the first place. Part of her anger was based on the fact that she didn't have anywhere to go today. So instead she continued to wander around the city feeling awful.

Ten minutes later she found herself at the town cemetery. At first she was angry at herself for coming here. She had wanted to visit her mother's grave, but that was in a different town altogether. There was no point to coming to this cemetery. But the brunette realized it was probably unavoidable that she ended up here. She decided to look around a little and then hopefully be able to leave.

There was almost no one around so Blythe was undisturbed as she walked near the graves. Soon she came to the larger graves where the richer people tended to be buried. That was when she heard it. Blythe stopped dead in her tracks when she heard what sounded like crying. "Is someone…crying?"

After looking around she could tell the crying was coming from her left a few rows down. Quickly but quietly moving down two rows she spotted two girls crying in front of a large grave. Her eyes widened in alarm when she realized she recognized the two girls. She did in fact come across the two quite often. It was the Biskit twins.

"Whittany and Brittany?" Blythe blurted out. She immediately covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to draw attention to herself but the sight of the two girls who had given her so much trouble crying was extremely surprising.

"Blythe?" Whittany wiped a tear from her eye. "Like, get out of here!"

"Yeah," Brittany agreed. "Why can't you like, leave us alone?"

"I'm sorry," Blythe apologized. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Yeah right!" Brittany scoffed. She didn't believe that at all. "I know you like, came here to make fun of us. Don't deny it!"

"No really!" Blythe shook her head. "I wouldn't do that. I was just walking around the cemetery and heard someone crying. I had no idea it would be you two."

"Do you think she could be telling the truth Brittany?" Whittany asked her sister.

"Like, I don't know Whittany." Brittany bit her lip. "It is Blythe after all."

Blythe wanted to argue that she had never done anything like that before and if anyone would laugh at someone else it would be them but when she saw their puffy eyes she kept quiet. Clearly they were both upset and surprisingly, she wanted to know why. "So are you two okay?" She asked. "I know it's none of my business but you both seemed pretty upset."

"You're right." Whittany nodded. "It is none of your business. But just so you know," she pointed toward the large grave marker in front of her, "that's our mom so you better not say anything rude in front of her. It's bad enough that it's Mother's Day without having to deal with any of your Blythe-ness."

"I hate Mother's day." Brittany said clasping her sister's hand for comfort.

"Me too Brittany."

"What the-huh?" Blythe said shocked. "Wait, you mean your mom's dead too?"

"Yeah she died when we were only in third grade." Brittany answered.

"Wait, why did you say 'too'?" Whittany asked.

"Well…" Blythe froze. She hadn't expected the conversation to get turned back on her. She had never even told her friends about her mom, could she really tell the Biskit twins? But somehow Blythe felt that they would understand somehow. "The truth is my mom died when I was young too."

The twins gasped in surprise. "How old were you?" They asked together.

"Fourth grade," Blythe admitted. "It was the worst moment of my entire life."

Both twins looked back over at their mother's grave. "Us too." Whittany sighed. "Our mom was like, so great. She took great care of us."

"It's true," Brittany nodded. "She made our lunches, took care of us when we got sick and even played with us. That's something daddy would never do."

"What do you mean?" Blythe asked, surprised to hear this news about their father.

"Daddy never spends any time with us anymore." Whittany explained. "He used to be better but when mom died he spent all his time at work and ignored us. The only time we spent together with him is when he wants us to do something work related or when we're in trouble."

"Which happens a lot." Brittany said referring to them getting in trouble. "We didn't used to get in trouble when mom was alive."

"That's cause mom always kept us out of trouble and taught us better." Whittany said. "Now it's just us…and the butler."

"Wow that's terrible." Blythe frowned. "I mean, when my mom died I felt horrible, but at least my dad was there with me the whole time. He always tried to make me feel better."

"Well…good for you." Whittany rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Blythe said. "But I do know what it's like to hate Mother's day. I used to come up to the cemetery to visit my mom's grave every year just like you."

"Why'd you stop?" Brittany inquired.

"Because I moved here." The only child answered bitterly. "It's a long drive all the way over there and my dad can't just fly me wherever I want so I don't get to visit my mom this year." Blythe felt her eyes glisten and tried not to cry.

"Wow that's…really sad." Whittany wiped her eye again.

"I'm sorry you can't visit your mom." Brittany said.

Blythe shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I know I'll get back there sooner or later." The Biskit twins nodded but didn't say anything. This just Blythe got an idea. "Hey do you two want to, I don't know, get a milkshake or something?"

"You want to like, hang out with us?" Brittany asked incredulous.

"Is this a trick or something?" Whittany asked suspiciously.

"No," Blythe shook her head. "I just thought maybe we could be friends."

The twins crossed their arms. "You've never wanted to be friends before." Whittany pointed out.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded. "We've wanted to be friends with you since the first day we met but you never wanted to be our friend."

"Well that's because you two always say such hurtful things to me and everyone else at school." Blythe couldn't help but feel defensive.

"We didn't really mean any of those things." Brittany explained. "We just…said them."

Whittany tried to expand on her sister's thought. "Ever since our mom died it's been just us and I guess we kind of forgot how to be nice. But it's not like you ever tried to help us." She pointed out.

Blythe couldn't help but feel guilty. "I guess you're kind of right. I mean, whenever you said those mean things I never tried to correct you. I just walked away rather than try and tell you it was wrong. I'm sorry."

Whittany and Brittany looked at each other. "Well if you're sorry, then I guess we can like, get a milkshake with you." The darker-haired twin said.

"Yeah," the lighter-haired twin nodded. "We can let bygones be bygones."

Blythe smiled."That's awesome! I know a great place, just follow me."

The three girls walked off with Blythe in the lead as they headed out of the cemetery. What none of them knew was that both their mother's had been watching them. Though neither was alive they continued to watch over their daughter's and were very pleased to see the girls had finally become friends.

_I would like to see the day where nobody has to hate. We see each other's point of view, and always tolerate. -Roger Baxter _

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
